


TWD - Drabble : Come Heaven or Hell

by rachelarcher



Series: The Walking Dead Drabbles [1]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: Rick is a rookie cop with a hero complex.Daryl and Hadley Dixon never had a chance in life.Murder, Arsen, and Abuse changes that.





	TWD - Drabble : Come Heaven or Hell

Blood pooled under her as she crawled across the floor, glass bit into the tender meat of her hands and the bend of her knees. She could feel the blood running down her face, coughing more up, she continued her slow movements. When she reached her brothers prone body, she carefully rolled him over, his eye looked wrong, the socket probably smashed.

She grunted, fighting to stay awake, fighting to her feet. She swayed as she pressed against the wall, with tired and torn hands she grabbed her brother under his arms, drawing him up as much as she could, fingers locking around his chest. Biting back the scream she wanted to release when they both crashed out into the back yard, the back screen door unable to support their weight. 

She frowned, pushing him off of her, then crawling towards their older brother, he was passed out in the yard. Distantly she could hear the sounds of her mother and father fighting. The last thing she caught sight of was black plumes of smoke, as she laced one hand through her younger brothers, and fisted the others in her older brothers blue jeans. The sky opened up and rain poured down.

+/+

Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh were both rookie cops, but the small time town didn't have enough officers to patrol on a good day. They had been asked by neighboring Linden County for some help with a domestic dispute and arson case. The big bellied sheriff who was named Duane Hale met them at the hospital entrance. 

“I need you two to take the younger Dixon's into protective custody. The older boy, Merle he is going to jail. Evidence points to him being part of an illegal drug ring in the county, as well as several witnesses pointing at him for the abuse of the younger two. Hadley is fifteen and Daryl is fourteen. They are both lucky to be alive. If her statement is true, and we have no reason to doubt her, she drug her and Daryl to safety. There is another brother, Jesse, in the wind as well as their father William. Their mother Stella died in the fire along with their oldest daughter Millie.” The sheriff explained. “Sheriff Ford explained that you're uncle Hershel was renting you one of his farm houses, Grimes. You are the last person anyone would expect to offer safe haven for them, since William was the last person to see your father alive, and his death is still unsolved.”

Rick Grimes nodded. He and Shane Walsh were technically stepbrothers. Rick's mother had married Shane's father after Rick's father's death. Their dad's had been partners back in the day. “Shane and I would be more than happy to transport them back, and they can stay with me. No trouble. Shane and Lori are only about two akers away, so I can shout at them anytime I need help.” Rick declared. 

Sheriff Hale nodded and looked them over. “They are both beaten and sore. Probably will need help moving. They aren't like the rest of their family members. Stella was a damn two dollar whore, Millie was just like 'er. Jesse and Merle were cut from the same mean cloth William was. These two, doubt they belong either one to William - don't look like 'im or their older siblings.” With that he turned and headed into the hospital. Both Rick and Shane followed.

“So how long for the protection?” Shane asked finally, as they were nearing the elevators.

“Honestly until we find someone to adopt them or they turn eighteen. Was hoping you might Foster them Rick. You'd be compensated for it, and if anyone can guide 'uhm figure you son and you're uncle are my best bet. Don't reckon I ever wanna see uhm in Linden County again.” Hale responded honestly.

“That should be fine.” Rick declared. “Not many folks in King like me much, I'm an outsider to uhm. Hershel loves me, but the rest act like I'm a disease.” Rick joked. “Might be nice to have someone around who likes me.”

Hale chuckled darkly as the elevator doors opened. “They are a bit rough around the edges, son. Not sure you can make uhm like ya. They both have years of Will tellin’uhm not to trust coppers.” Hale stopped sharp outside room 436. “You're surrogate family is through there Rick.” 

Rick rolled his eyes, squared his shoulders, and pressed the door open. The sight that greeted him made his heart ache. The girl, Hadley, had bruises over her face and neck, her nose had been broken, her hands and lower arms were bandaged, and from what he could see her ribs were wrapped tight. Daryl was pressed to her side, a bandage covering half his face, his lips busted, and cheek cut. His ribs had similar bandages, and his one leg was in a cast. Rick blinked for a moment, fighting off tears. “Hi.” He said weakly when he noticed Daryl watching him with his good eye, and both of Hadley's candy apple green orbs looking at him.

“Hi.” They both grumbled as one. He knew they were eleven months apart. Basically twins. He could tell that Daryl's bed hadn't been used in days, probably since he woke up enough to move.

“Did Sheriff Hale explain what's happening?” Rick asked inching closer, finally dropping into the recliner on Hadley's side of the hospital bed. He pointedly did not count all the machines hooked up to the pair.

“Our pa killed yours. You know that right?” Daryl growled it out, his voice gravel from not being used often. 

Rick swallowed hard. “Yeah, worst kept secret in the state of Georgia. They never could get enough evidence to pin your old man down though.” Rick paused. “I ain't here about that. Hale wants to give you two a chance, hell I wanna give you a chance. I've got this farm house, don't have time to care for it or the vegetables or the two dogs…” His voice trailed off. “He could of and did ask several families from here to Atlanta. I was the only…”

Hadley looked at him then. “So you want us ta live with ya ta take care of us.” She mused. “Make sure no one messes with us again, and let me guess, it's free?” 

“I know you don't believe me, and given the circumstances if I was in your shoes, I doubt that I would believe ya. I feel like I'd run. But let's agree ta give it a try. I don't expect ya to go to school. My sister-in-law Lori is gonna teach ya at home. My uncle has some jobs around the farm for ya if ya want uhm.” Rick dared to meet their eyes, “I know it ain't idea.”

“You don't expect nothin?” Daryl grumbled.

“Nah. Just that ya help out when I ask. Maybe do the dishes or something.” Rick shrugged.

“And ya won't raise yer hand to us?” Hadley raised an eyebrow. Watching him carefully. 

“Never.” Rick promised. He watched the two eye each other. After a moment they both nodded at him. “So you will come with me?”

“Yeah.” They responded in one. “But we need food, and some clothes…” Hadley added. “And we need hunting stuff for when we feel better.” Daryl grumbled.

Rick nodded, he grinned at them both, then ducked out of the room. Hale and Shane were both waiting on him. “They said they would come with me.” He released a sigh after a long moment. “I need to sign papers or something.” He sort of asked, shuffling from one foot to the other.

“Yeah.” Hale nodded. He still looked like he was in shock. 

Shane elbowed the older police officer and looked at Rick. “Happy birthday man.” Shane chuckled. “Twenty-two and two teenagers, might be a record, huh.” Shane offered him a wide grin. “I am gonna get some lunch for everyone, by the time I get back ya ought to be all settled with them.” Shane took off towards the elevator as Hale returned.

After a rather demanding series of papers were signed, Shane had fed the pair of teenagers, and Rick had rounded up suitable clothing for them to wear for the two drive from the hospital in Linden back to the farm on the outskirts of King County. The hospital demanded Rick take wheelchairs for both, as well as crutches. The nurses showed him the delicate manner in which he would need to transfer them into and out of the car as well as their beds because of their injured ribs. Once they were settled into the back of the cruiser, he was handed a series of prescriptions for the teenagers, and wished the best of luck.

“So, my room is upstairs. But there are two rooms downstairs, the kitchen, bathroom, and living room. If you want to sleep upstairs, there are four empty rooms.” Rick offered. “Where would you feel more comfortable?”

“Upstairs.” The both answered immediately.

“That way you'll hear 'uhm if ya need anything.” Shane prodded. Looking across he could see the confusion on Rick's face. 

“We won't kill you.” Hadley attempted to joke.

“At least not yet, since we can't hardly move on our own.” Daryl chuckled beside Hadley.

“Good to know.” Rick turned in his seat and smiled at them.”Anything special you want from grocery store?” He watched as they both eyed him. “Shane and I were going to stop by the Piggly Wiggly.”

“Never had anyone ask us what we wanted.” Daryl muttered. 

“I am, now.” Rick rumbled.

“Milk.” Hadley said almost impulsively. “We like apple jacks, had them at church once, remember?” Daryl nodded. “Hot dogs, we love ham and cheese.”

Daryl clicked his tongue. “Can we get some candy?”

“Sure, ok. I'll get everything I normally get, and I'll ask Mrs. Annette what to cook for teenagers.” Rick decided. “Are you two ok waiting in the car when we get there.” They both nodded. “Alright, I can do this.” He thumbed up at Shane, then turned to watch the road.

The next several miles were in silence, until they pulled into the Piggly Wiggly. “The pharmacy is next door, Rick, reckon ya better fill their meds before ya buy food. The boy looks uncomfortable.” Shane offered low.

“Ok, yeah. I'll get Maggie to bring some clothes home for ya. Just need to know your sizes.” Rick looked back at them.

“I don't know.” Daryl frowned.

“We've never had our own clothes.” Hadley explained. 

“Oh.” Rick offered them a sympathetic look. “Hadley you're about Beth's size, so small. And you are probably a medium, Daryl. I'll get Maggie to get sweats and t-shirts, maybe some basketball shorts until you're both feeling better, then we will take ya to try on some clothes.” With that he slipped outta the car.

“Go on back to sleep.” Shane suggested at the pair, watching as they nestled under a blanket. He fiddled with the radio, and watched Rick duck into Greene's Apothecary. 

+/+

By the time Rick returned to the car, the teenagers were asleep. Shane was snoring against the window. Rick rolled his eyes as he opened the passenger door, and carefully balanced the grocery bags, as well as pharmacy bags, while grabbing the keys from the ignition. He pulled back out and straightened up before rounding to the trunk and muscling it open. He unceremoniously dropped the bags into the trunk, snarling a bit as he got caught in the bags.

He slammed the trunk, and rounded back to the passenger seat. Shane had snapped to attention and was talking at him. Both Dixon's were still fast asleep. “Nice nap?” Rick snarled.

“It was wonderful. Nothing exciting happened. You get everything you needed?” Shane muttered, wiping the drool from his cheek.

“Yeah. I did.” Shane chuckled. “Let's get home so I can carry them to bed.”

“I'll carry the girl for you.” Shane offered. “She looks like the lighter load.” Rick rolled his eyes at the comment. As they drove past Hershel's large sprawling farm house they both waved at Hershel and Beth. The little girl had just turned twelve and was often prone to following Rick around like a lost puppy. 

As Shane turned the cruiser off, he and Rick muscled the sleeping kids out of the car. “My room is the only one with a bed prepared, we can let them sleep in their until I get everything situated.” Rick muttered, as he cradled Daryl in his arms, and toed the screen door open with his boot. He watched as Shane followed suit, clutching Hadley to his chest. 

The stairs were narrow on a good day, but carrying a long and lanky form up then made it seem like torture. Shane knocked one of the pictures off the wall with his shoulder and Rick shot him a glare. Soon both teenagers in the hospital issued pajamas were tucked into Rick's large king sized bed, fast asleep. Rick covered then up, closed the curtains in the room, and nudged Shane out. 

“Let's get the groceries.” Rick muttered. “I'm off the next week. Let me know if you or Lori need anything.” Rick watched him pop the trunk and then stopped to drag everything out. By now both his bird dogs Penny and Banjo were aware he was home. The pair were now lounging delicately on his steps, intent on tripping him up as he attempted to climb them. “Damn mutts.” He grumbled, angrily nudging both with his boots as he attempted to make it back inside.

“Guess I'll be partnered with Michonne or Morgan, huh?” Shane shouted after him, the screen door slamming. “See ya later, partner.” He grumbled. Rick had what Lori lovingly called an obsessive personality.

Rick watched Shane drive off from his kitchen window then heaved a deep sigh of relief. He loved his best friend, but Shane could be a bit of an idiot. For example Shane was three years older than him, had already been married once to a lovely lady named Carol, and had a daughter, Sophia with her. Lori was his second wife, and she came with a son, Carl.

It was a complicated mess. It didn't get any better when Carol was Rick's older cousin, and lived at home with Hershel up the road a piece. Rick shrugged, and moved through the house, securing the windows and locking the front and back door. He climbed the stairs slowly, and began to set up the rooms on either side of his. The other two were currently being used as storage. He made the beds, and made sure the vents and light switches worked, then he checked in on their sleeping forms. 

He placed a bottle of water as well as their next set of medication beside each one of them on the bedside tables. He frowned as he realized they were both whimpering in their sleep. He chalked it up to bad dreams, then carefully headed down the stairway. 

In the kitchen he fed his mutts, then himself. He watched a couple shows on television, the drug himself to bed, dropping hard into the queen mattress in the room to the left of his. He opened the French doors between the rooms, in case they needed anything, and then tugged his clothes off down to his boxers. As his head hit the pillow he dropped off into sleep.

Rick hated mornings, he woke up slow and groggy. Disoriented and confused. He forgot momentarily that he wasn't in his bed, then he couldn't remember why. Once the sleep was wiped from his blue crystal eyes he looked through the French doors and saw Hadley fast asleep, her brother Daryl a tangled mess of blankets and legs behind her. 

He frowned attempting to locate the noise that had woken him. Knocking. Someone was knocking on his front door. Grumbling as he stood, grabbing for his blue jeans from the previous day he changed a glance over at the sleeping teenagers. Both Penny and Banjo were snuggled in the blankets with the kids. No wonder there had been no barking.

Groggily he made it down the stairs, wrenched the front door open and glared at his younger cousin Shawn. The nineteen year old raised an eyebrow and looked his cousin over. “Momma wanted me ta bring ya these.” Shawn nudged two bags with his feet. “Some of mine and Maggie's hand me downs. Some food. And some bandages, in case the hospital didn't give you any. Also supposed ta let you know once they feel better theys welcome at momma's anytime.” 

“Thanks Shawn.” Rick yawned but grabbed at the clothes.

“Ya serious bout keepin uhm then. Whole county talks 'bout the Dixon's and all the troubles they are.” Shawn eyed Rick with a strange mixture of curiosity and alarm.

“Keep you're mouth shut about them.” Rick grumbled. “Don't tell your friends don't tell your enemies. Don't tell anyone.” Rick ordered, growling menacingly under his breath. Rick grabbed the bags, and promptly slammed the door. Shawn was a wild boy. More than likely Shawn knew at least one of the Dixon's. 

Rick could have carted the clothing and new belongings upstairs, instead he headed to the kitchen. Omelettes and milk should make them happy. 

+/+

Three months passed in an unidentified blur. Rick Grimes learned very quickly that neither of the young Dixon's liked to be dirty. The pair didn't mind getting filthy from head to toe, but a shower was something both wanted at the end of the day.

In the proceeding court cases against the elder Dixon's interesting things had come to light. For one Stella was Williams fourth wife, and was not the actual mother to any of the children. Millie belonged to a woman named Carolina, who was Jesse's mother, but wasn't William's daughter. Merle belonged to Will's second wife, Arlene. The age Gap that filled the Dixon house was noticeable by that standard. DNA proved that Hadley was actually the daughter of Millie and some unknown male donor. Daryl was the son of William's third wife, Allison, and Merle. Millie was fifteen years older than Hadley, and Merle was fourteen years older than Daryl. Stella was a fairly new addition to the household. 

Court records, and general towns folk, seemed confused as to when either of the younger two came into existence. Everyone swearing William Dixon just showed up to Sunday service with them. 

The first three weeks had been the hardest. Rick had struggled to find some balance between Daryl's silence and Hadley's brooding. The pair were perfect matches in his opinion. Equal parts silent and angry. Only on two occasions had the Dixons volatile temper erupted in his house.

Both were on Merle's behalf. “You can't let him rot in jail he was the only one who ever took care of us!” Hadley had snarled. “He didn't do a good job, shit, but he did what he could with what he had to work with.” 

From the files Rick knew that. Any hospital visit, church social, or school related venture Merle was the Dixon holding the younger twos hand. He tried to explain, “His good deeds don't outweigh his bad, baby.” But Daryl wasn't having that.

“You don't give a fuck about us or our brother, you're just a low down dirty pig cop like all the others. I fuckin hate you!” Daryl had stormed away the best he could with a cast on his leg.

Rick had redoubled his efforts to get Merle into a work release program. Or rehab. In the end, Merle was offered three years in real prison, just outside of Atlanta, or enlistment. Rick took both kids to see him off. He wrote pretty frequently.

He learned that the pair were enchantingly smart and well read. Whenever things got bad in the Dixon house and Merle wasn't home to take care of them, they ran to the library. A woman named Denise and her brother Dennis ran the one in Linden. The pair were twins and had taken quite an interesting in the youngest Dixon's. Going so far as to teach them Spanish.

On a dusty afternoon he brought home sharpies from Shane and Lori’s, they were meant for Beth and a school project but they never made it. He came home from work the next night to find the pair drawing an intricate picture on Daryl's cast. It was Merle and them hunting he soon realized. Art was another talent the youngest Dixon's had. He discovered with a lot of poking and prodding that the library had an artist, Noah Williams, who was a teenager slightly older than them, but who taught them the basics when they were preteens.

He teased them about painting murals in the farm house. It had long ago lost its Glory and beauty. Around the end of summer he received a bonus from work, and bought every color paint can he could afford. He carted them in with Shane's help. Although the older man had several things to say.

“They aren't a school project Rick. Ya can't save them, it's cute that ya wanna help’im, but eventually theys gonna be just like those who raised uhm. Why ya wanna spend all that money on trash.” Rick had just ignored him. 

He worked a series of twenty four hour shifts following that when a series of bodies turned up along highway eight. When he did finally make it home, the man Philip Blake tucked away behind bars, he found that the empty wall in the kitchen had been transformed into a mural of the solar system. National Geographic on the kitchen table, and the pair on the floor fast asleep. 

He had been badgered into buying the National Geographic magazines by Daryl. Now he could see why. He woke them up and cooked them breakfast. The three tumbled into his large king sized bed together.

That was another thing that Rick had quickly learned. They were used to sharing a tiny itchy bed with Merle. He wondered if that happened because there was no room, or if there was an underlying issue. Maybe Merle was attempting to protect them from William.

Over the next couple weeks he would come home to find a new wall painted. The whole kitchen had been transformed into several galaxies. One from Star Wars which brought him some sort of extreme pleasure. The other was a mural of Earth, as well as the moon, with the sun behind it. 

Rick's bed room, the one they all now shared, was covered with Forest murals. One wall depicts a waterfall, with does and a pond in front of them. Another was a field of wild flowers. The third wall was a hunting cabin, with pine trees. The wall the headboard rested on, had a tree line with birds flying overhead.

The hallway was an ocean scene, that flowed into the bathroom. With whales, sharks, dolphins. They didn't only create magical world's on his walls, they repaired things as they went. They fixed his leaking sink, rewired his living room lightest, fixed the stove.

Both were incredibly gifted at tinkering. If they could take it apart they could find the problem and put it back together. They had settled into a pretty basic routine that worked for them. Lori wasn't teaching them, both had refused her homeschooling ideas, instead they were teaching themselves. 

Rick found on the three month anniversary of them coming to live with him, he was going about his day to day routine, and discovered he was literally working around them in the kitchen. Daryl had managed to become a professional at moving around on the crutches, although now he only used one. Hadley was cooking breakfast. Rick had been making coffee, when Daryl lost his balance, he was washing dishes, and Rick instinctively caught him.

His eye socket had healed well and the only thing left one either of their bodies, other than scars, was Daryl's cast. Daryl crumbled into Rick's arms, flinching away at the touch even as he leaned into it. Suddenly Rick felt like he had forgotten the most important part of his childhood. Hugs. He hadn't ever offered the teenagers affection just to do it. 

He pulled Daryl tight to his chest, and reached for Hadley, dragging her into his grip as well. Crushing the pair against him. In the days that followed their arrival they had discovered Hadley was pregnant. Rick didn't need to ask who the father was, the sick twist in his gut let him know it was William.

“Can I adopt you two?” He asked softly, “I'll even adopt your baby, when it gets here if you want.” Rick hadn't expected tears and yet he found all three of them were crying. Hadley was clinging to both Daryl and Rick as if her life depended on it. Daryl had pressed his face into the crook of Rick's neck. 

A knock on the door drew them out of their reprieve. Hadley drew herself from Rick's embrace and wiped her eyes, then smiled. She headed towards the front door and opened it, a smile on her face. “Hi Beth.” She smiled at the younger girl.

Beth bustled past her. “I need help with a volcano.” She declared. By the time both Hadley and Beth made their way to the kitchen Daryl was on his own feet again, and Rick had taken over the eggs. The trio were still in pajamas, which was rare, but Rick was off for the weekend and had promised to take them fishing.

“Beth needs us to build a volcano with her.” Hadley explained.

“Haddy you and Dar can do that right, because I have no clue how to do that…” Rick looked mortified.

After they nodded that they could, and Hadley quickly pulled out a National geographic that had featured science fair projects. Daryl spread it out against the table, and started listing things they needed. Rick leaned back against the counter and watched them. He chuckled and laughed as Beth's face lit up with every single thing they taught her.

Much later in the day he muscled the large volcano out the front door, off his porch and across the wheat field to Hershel's. “Damn, they are amazing.” Annette grinned.

Rick smiled. “I think I am going to adopt them.”

“That's a lot of responsibility, son.” Hershel offered. “But you three do seem to break all the odds. They are both fortunate someone took an interest in them.”

Rick grinned broadly. “I think I'm lucky. They both are so good with the house, and helping out with Penny and Banjo. They fix things in the house before I even realize something is wrong.” Rick ruffled Beth's hair. “And they took up well with all three of you're kids.” Rick had gotten used to Shawn hanging around, he brought his video games for Daryl to paly sometimes. And Maggie seemed to think Hadley hung the moon. Hadley had taught Annette how to fix her sewing machine, when it had frizzed. And Daryl had promised to have Hershel's tractor running once he was off crutches.

“They are a good fit, Rick.” Annette nodded.


End file.
